The present invention relates to combustion apparatus and in particular to a wood burning fireplace.
It is well known to provide wood burning fireplaces as decorative structure in a room. Difficulties caused by this type of apparatus include the presence of currents of cold air, fume emission and the provision of only a small amount of heat concentrated in the upper portions of a room. Further, in many cases such apparatus cannot readily be adjusted and is complex and intricate to install. Such types of fireplace are not provided with chimney dampers and the flow of heated air can never be completely shut off, which is why they are not compatible with electric heating.